hypothetical_tsunamisfandomcom-20200214-history
2021
Timeline of events in 2021 January * January 2: A massive bombing by a terrorist group kills 81 people in Chicago. A plane later flew into the Willis tower and made it collapse. * January 20: The 46th president of the United States started their first term. * January 31: Cyclone Anchor makes landfall on Milwuakee, Wisconsin and kills 2,033 people. February * February 14: Another bombing by the same group kills 102 people in Los Angeles. * February 15: The famous Supermarket, Wal-Mart, went bankrupt causing every store of that kind in America to close. * February 20: Cyclone Bailey forms and becomes the earliest category 4 cyclone in Lake Michigan. * February 20-25: 10% of Alaska coast sank, including a small town on the coast. Nome was partially underwater. March * March 2: A tornado struck New York City, being the first one since 2010. The tornado caused minor damage. * March 10: The terrorist group exits the United States. * March 31: The tallest tower in the world, Kingdom Tower, was finished at 6:36 a.m. UTC April * April 12: A tornado effected Toronto and killed 3 people hunting Easter eggs. * April 25: A massive tornado outbreak in Indiana kills 400+ people and injured thousands. * April 25: A massive tornado hits Bloomington, Martinsville, and Indianapolis, Indiana killing 337 people. * April 30: The largest baby boom in US history causes the United States population to rise to 500,000,000. May * May 1: Atari started back up, creating a new version of Frogger. * May 22: Cyclonic Storm Ceasar kills 29 people in Michigan. * May 31: A train crash in Tokyo crashes into Tokyo Tower, causing $100 billion yens in damage. * May 31: An 8.0 earthquake hits Haiti, killing 900,000 people. June * June 27: A shooting in Grand Central Station killed 12 people, including the proposer. July * July 4: 4 tornadoes hit Moore, Oklahoma. * July 10: Puerto Rico becomes the 51st state. * July 22: Tropical Storm Dolly crossed into the South Atlantic, becoming the first to do so. * July 29: 4 attacks happen by a terrorist group in Canada: * 3,365 people are killed in a bombing in Winnipeg * 221 people are killed in a bombing in Edmonton. * 498 people are killed in a large bombing in Yellowknife. * 777 people are killed in a shooting in Montreal August * August 3: The terrorist group exited North America, and aims for Moscow, Russia. * August 15: A new Earth is in Space in the habitat zone and 100,000 people move to the new planet. * August 16: A large 9.6 Earthquake strikes Missouri, killing 3,000 people. * August 17: Ceres orbits the Earth. * August 21: All 8 planets line up in the orbit, causing Earth to have no light at all. * August 22: Mercury's orbit goes off track and orbits into the sun. * August 27: A long drought was experienced in the Ohio Valley. September No major events happened in September. October * October 31: A large tornado outbreak happens on Halloween. November * November 1: A tsunami wipes out town on the Philippines coast. * November 24: Cyclone Imogen kills 20,000+ people in Australia. * November 24: An EF4 tornado strikes Quincy, Illinois. December * December 25: The warmest Christmas was recorded. * December 31: The year ends.